Fix You
by PaSsIoNaTeDrEaMer
Summary: Sequel to Broken Inside. A new start.
1. Moving On

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Grey's Anatomy. The only thing I own is the idea.**

* * *

**Fix You by Coldplay**

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse._

_When the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_"Just what your worth"_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream, down on your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face and I..._

_Tears stream, down on your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face and I..._

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Moving On**

Flashbacks are in italics

_"No. You cant feel sorry for me. Not about this. This is not YOUR problem, Derek, it's mine. The report said, it said, they..." she began to ramble, one of the qualities he loved about her, but it shook him up nonetheless. "Here." She shoved the lab report to him allowing him to read over the words that had earlier changed her life._

_"Not Pregnant. Reasons: Old scar tissue." He read aloud. Scar tissue? What? He looked up at her, his eyes questioning everything. She met his gaze and only six small words, "I need you to fix me." Seeing the fear in her eyes, he knew this was big. He wrapped his arms around her and held on for dear life, "I promise you Mer, if it's the last thing i do, I'll fix this and make this right. I'll pick you up and glue all your pieces back together. If its the last thing I do Mer, i promise to fix you."_

**One Week Later**

"Are you sure about this?" Derek asked Meredith as she fiddled with her fingers in the seat next to him. She turned and looked into his steely blue eyes, "Sure? No. I'm not. Ready for a change? Definitely." She stared at the window watching Seattle disappear below her.

It was time for a change. She and Derek never had a chance in Seattle. Too much had happened. Too much damage. Too much baggage. Sure, her friends were in Seattle, her job was there too. But her life? Her life had been permanently stalled when the news of her pregnancy test had come in. That had been the last piece of glass falling to the floor in the story of Meredith Grey's life.

She felt Derek rest his hand on her thigh, giving her an assuring squeeze. She was glad he was with her. Mind you, he was the center of a lot of her issues, but she needed him. She knew he was it for her. She knew he felt the same way. Brainless as he could sometimes be for a neurosurgeon, he was her soulmate. She sighed, stealing a quick glance at him before closing her eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep for the first time in as long as she could remember.

Derek watched her sleep. She looked so much like an angel, her blond locks whisping around the edges of her face, gently moving each time she let out a sweet breath. He couldn't help but smile. He knew she had never stopped loving him, but she did what she had to to survive. He knew he had caused her more pain than she deserved, but here they were, still together and promising to be stronger than ever. A new start, he thought. Something they had never really had. Everytime they had given their relationship a try, something or someone stepped in their way. This time, he smiled, this time would be different. He would prove himself to her. He would prove his never ending love for the sleeping beauty as his side. He was going to make damn sure that she never felt another ounce of pain again.


	2. A New Start

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Grey's Anatomy. The only thing I own is the idea.**

**Chapter 2: A New Start**

"Mer, Mer wake up. We're landing," Derek whispered as he gently nudged a drooling Meredith's arm. She lifted her head drowsily, "Wha?" she mumbled, still not fully coherent. Derek just smiled as he reached over and brushed Meredith's hair from her eyes. He pointed out the window, "Look down there Mer. That's it for us. Our new start. Our new life together." She leaned over him taking in the scene below them. It was calm. Peaceful. It was their new home.

As they stepped out of the airport, the first thing they both noticed was the sticky, heavy air. It was HOT. They were not used to hot weather. They were from the north, he from NY, she from Seattle and Boston. This would take some getting used to. Either way, they would adapt. This is what they needed. They both knew it. Derek hailed a cab as Meredith took in her surroundings. This is home, she said to herself. Home.

The scene in front of them was amazing. Green grass stretching as far as they could see. The landscape adorned with white fences, horses of all breeds, and clear blue skies. No ferries. No docks. No rain, well not today anyway. Nothing but promise. Meredith turned to Derek, "Isn't it beautiful?" He stared into her blue green eyes. He saw something he had either never seen before or had easily overlooked. She was at peace. With herself, maybe, with him. Maybe with life in general. He welcomed it by grabbing her hand and squeezing gently, "Welcome home, Mer." She gently squeezed back and continued to stare out the window of possibilities. Maybe this is exactly what she needed.

The cab turned up a long concrete driveway with a huge yard and white fence. To the left, the stables were painted bright red and there were three palomino's grazing carelessly through the field. She smiled at them. She had always loved horses. Ever since she was a little girl with golden braids. All little girls dreamt of ponies. Now, she had three. A mare, named Moonbeam, a stud named Midnight, and their colt, properly named Starshine. She smiled again as her eyes focused on the white house ahead of them. It was nothing special, a split level house, red brick with a white wraparound porch. The driveway was a circle drive and off to the right was a three car garage. Her jeep was already there, as was Derek's Range Rover. What confused her, was the new Commander beside Derek's truck. She quickly forgot about it when Derek spoke, "Mer?"

"Mhmmm," she said as she turned to him. His eyes were so happy. She could see the life that she had fallen in love with gleaming in the Kentucky sunlight. She studied his face for a few seconds before leaning in to kiss him passionately. "I love it all Derek. How did you do it so quickly? I mean, the house, the horses, the..." he cut her off by pressing his mouth to hers, taking in her breath as she kissed him passionately back.

The cab driver smiled as he finished unloading their luggage. He slammed the trunk and Meredith and Derek, both flushed and embarrassed looked at him. He smiled back. "No worries, I know how it is." He winked at them. Meredith and Derek looked curiously at one another, neither realizing what the cab driver was talking about. The cabbie shook his head again and said, "I'm a newlywed myself. Been with her for 9 years and finally took the final leap. It's heaven man, it's a feeling I never thought I could get, you know?" he directed the question toward Derek. Derek never faltered, "Yea, man, I know. I kept fighting for this one, shes feisty you know," Derek grinned and looked at Meredith, who had shock written all over her face at the banter between the men. "I finally got her to agree to go out with me. Then the wife showed up. Then the mommy issues. And daddy issues. Then the drowning. Then the dying. Then the coming back. Then the—" Meredith socked Derek in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain combined with laughter. The poor cabbie looked as confused as you can imagine. Derek stood again, his hand still clutching his abdomen, "But you know what? It was all worth it. Every. Single. Second." He pulled Meredith in close and kissed her more passionately than she could remember. Her knees literally went weak. Had Derek not been holding her so tightly, she could envision herself melting into goo on the hot cement under their feet. The cabbie smiled again and drove away. Meredith shot Derek one of her looks and turned to walk into their new house. Still laughing, Derek called after her, "What? What did I say?" He was still laughing as he lugged their luggage up the stairs into the new life he had promised her.


	3. Christening

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Grey's Anatomy. The only thing I own is the idea.**

Chapter 3: Christening

Meredith was making her way through the house, taking it all in. The layout was gorgeous. The house was furnished and everything was already in order. She had expected something a little more, well, run down. This was Kentucky for goodness sake! Huge change from Seattle, constant movement, always something going on. It was peaceful here. Something calm in the air around her. She entered the master bath and gasped. It was unbelievable. Huge tub, separate shower, gigantic overall. Hell, it was almost as big as her old room. Sneaking up behind her, Derek wrapped his arms around her waist, "Big enough change for you?" He kissed her neck and took in her lavender scent. She sighed, and turned toward him, "I think," she said smiling, "It's time to christen our new home." A grin spread across Derek's face, "Well, my lady, where would you like to begin?"

She took a step away from him, desire flickering in her eyes. She slowly began to unbutton her shirt, "Why not start right here, right now?" She asked him seductively. He may have been a little slow on things in the past, but right now, he understood her completely. He quickly unbuckled his belt and let his pants slide down to the floor, leaving him standing in his tee shirt and red boxers. Meredith slowly slid the lavender shirt off her arms and stood staring at him, passion burning in her already dark eyes. He took a step toward her, wanting to touch every inch of her body. As he slowly walked toward her, he subconsciously began to shed his shirt. He watched her as she slowly slid her jeans down the length of her legs and stood before him, naked. No bra. No panties. He felt himself grow, aching to be inside her. She smiled and he realized WHAT she was smiling at. She noticed his excitement as well. She tenderly bit her bottom lip as he neared her, feeling his warm breath inches from her own mouth. She gently placed her hands on his hard abdomen, the rippled muscles flexing at her electric touch. He reached to her, placing his hands on her hips, feeling her body yearn for more.

He touched his lips to hers, electricity shooting through his veins. Her taste. Her energy. Her passion. Her desire. It all melted into him as he pulled her closer, wanting to be one with her. She slowly tugged at his boxers, reminding him that he had forgotten to discard them. He quickly shimmied out of them, and pulled her closer, letting her feel his length as it pulsated for her. They slowly stumbled toward the shower, neither paying attention to their surroundings. They bumped into the counter, she stumped her toe on the toilet, but neither of them noticed. They were too focused on one thing: Each other.

Stepping in to the shower, never letting the other go, Derek quickly turned the water on. Meredith yelped at the sensation of the icy water trickling down her back. He went to adjust the heat, but she stopped him. The cold water was suprisingly turning her on even more. It caused the heat of her core burn for Derek more. It seemed to be making each touch, each sensation more electrical. As he slid his hands over her wet body, she had to brace herself on the wall to keep her knees from giving out.

His mouth slowly made his way from her lips to her neck to her nipples. Hard. He nibbled at them, causing warmth to cascade over her. He began to descend toward her abdomen, but she stopped him. "Do it again," she ordered him. He took her nipple in his mouth again, this time applying more suction, harder biting. His hand slowly slid down her front, resting gently on her spot. He body tensed, so he sucked harder. His tongue made slow circles around her aerola as his finger mimcked the same motion in her spot. He could feel her let go, the more aroused she got. He wanted to make her scream. He wanted to please her like he never had before. Before she had a chance to argue, he slid to his knees and replaced his finger with his tongue. Slowly circling her, tasting her, taking her in. She gripped his hair, trying to decide whether to pull him back or push him further to encourage him. The combination of cold water and heat from the inside out was intense. He slid her legs over his shoulders, for support, and he gently lifted her feet off the ground. His hands braced her bottom, pulling her as close to him as he could get as he sucked harder, circled and tickled her spot with more intensity. She began to rock into him, faster, hard as she could. She took one of her hands and slid it down her own stomach, meeting his mouth. He looked up at her confused. She smiled at him, and whispered, "Go with it." Still confused, he watched her hand slide further down as she touched herself, where his tongue had previously been hard at work. She gently circled herself, slow at first, then with more force. He felt her body tense and relax with each motion she made. She had never done this in front of him before. The way it aroused him was amazing. He could feel himself harden more than he figured imagineable. He looked up at her face, utter pleasure written across it. He began to improvise. With each of her own circles, he traced his tongue behind her. She began to gasp and moan as their synchronized motions began to speed up. He pulled her closer, gently nibbling her as she continued to pleasure herself. He couldn't believe how amazingly hot this was even though the water falling on them was as cold as ice. She quickened her pace and began to scream out his name. "Harder, Der, more pressure," she pleaded. He plunged his tongue deep inside her just in time to feel her release her sweet juices into his mouth. Her warmth was pulsating against his mouth as she released. He had expected her to stop stroking herself, but to his amazement, she pressed it further, sending her over the edge almost immediately after her first orgasm. Her screams echoed throughout the bathroom as she continued to release, stroking herself faster and harder until it became too much for him to bear. The arousal, the screams, the intensity of their situation must have gotten to him, because he felt the pleasure of release overcome him as he shot into the shower. An orgasm and she never touched him. Just watching her, just watching the utter pleasure and enjoyment she was having sent him over the edge. It was the most spectacular thing he had ever witnessed, let alone been apart of. Panting, she smiled down at him, the confusion of what had just happened still written across his face. She slowly slid her legs off his shoulders and landed right above his penis. She reached down and placed him inside of her, gently rocking onto him. They held on to each other with dear life. She began to stroke herself again, feeling him as he thrust in and out, in and out. He pulled her hips toward him hard as they released together, one last time.

"Mer," he choked out. "That was..." She smiled again and leaned forward to kiss his sweet lips and whispered, "Unbelievable."


End file.
